


12. Dishes

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [12]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did the dishes."</p><p>Or; Clarke and Lexa have movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Dishes

Lexa takes her schoolwork very seriously. Every day she spends more time studying than she does anything else, and while Clarke understands, she wishes that they had more time to spend together. They live in the same apartment, but she feels like she hardly sees Lexa - which is because, on most days, she doesn’t.  
  
Despite her schoolwork being a priority, Lexa is more than willing to take a break when Clarke suggests that they have a pizza and movie night.  
  
“Chinese instead, though?” She asks with a smile.  
  
She knows that it isn’t fair to Clarke, how much time she spends working on essay after essay. Though Clarke spends just as much time on schoolwork as Lexa, she still somehow manages to have a social life as well.  
  
“Sure,” Clarke replies. She’s grinning from ear-to-ear, just glad that Lexa was finally willing to take a few minutes of time off from studying to spend some time with her. “Usual?”  
  
Lexa nods. “I’m going to go put this stuff away,” she says, gesturing to all of the textbooks and papers that are strewn about their coffee table and couch. “Pick a movie?”  
  
Clarke nods and does as she’s asked, first calling in their order. When she turns around to see if Lexa has disappeared, she finds that the girl is walking towards their shared bedroom with her arms filled with books. She can’t help but give a quiet laugh at the sight.  
  
While Lexa organizes her books on the desk for the easiest access, Clarke strides over to the TV stand, where all of their movies are kept. She selects one after little hesitation: _The Conjuring_. Though both girls have seen it numerous times, Clarke still gets terrified at certain scenes.  
  
It gives her an excuse to practically crawl into Lexa’s lap - not that she needs one, of course.  
  
When Lexa comes out of the bedroom and sees the movie screen, she can only laugh and shake her head. She is well aware of Clarke’s plans, but she doesn’t mind not one bit. She can hardly blame her girlfriend for wanting an excuse to get close to her; besides time spent in bed, they have had little physical contact recently.  
  
Lexa sits down on the couch right next to Clarke despite the fact that there is plenty of room for them to spread out. She even throws her arm around Clarke’s shoulders.  
  
Smiling, Clarke leans into Lexa as they watch the movie, the fact that food was ordered long forgotten by both of them until the doorbell rings a few minutes later and she jumps.  
  
“Fuck,” she mutters under her breath. They haven’t even gotten to the scary parts of the movie yet, but it doesn’t make any difference to her. She’s always scared.  
  
She laughs at Clarke and stands, sliding her arm off of Clarke’s shoulders. “I’ll get it,” she says with a roll of her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, the two girls are sitting side-by-side on the couch, elbows touching, while they eat their food. Lexa had insisted on eating off of plates despite Clarke’s protests, and eventually the other girl had given in.  
  
Lexa is half asleep by the time the movie is over, so Clarke ushers her off to take a shower before bed. While Lexa showers, Clarke cleans up their mess and the kitchen, washing the dishes that she hadn’t even wanted to use.  
  
She smiles when a sleepy Lexa comes out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. “Can I help?” She mumbles.  
  
Laughing, Clarke only shakes her head and leads her by the arm back to the bedroom. “No, it’s okay. I did the dishes. Go to sleep, babe. I’ll join you in a minute.”  
  
Too tired to argue, Lexa merely nods and crawls into the bed, getting under the covers with some difficulty.  
  
Clarke stifles a laugh and moves into the bathroom so that she can get out of the clothes that she’s wearing and brush her teeth. As soon as she’s done, she goes and turns off the lights in the house and makes sure that the doors are all locked.  
  
“Clarkeee?” Lexa whines, and Clarke has to stifle yet another laugh.  
  
“Yes?” She asks while getting in the bed.  
  
“I’m cold.”  
  
“Okay,” she replies. Once under the covers she wraps her arms around Lexa and kisses her on the neck. “Better?”  
  
“Much,” Lexa says sleepily. Within minutes, both girls are asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for being so sketchy with getting these out there recently! Haven't been in a writing mood lately, but I'm going to try and get back to it.
> 
> For any of you who read my other fic Mending Broken Hearts, know that I'm putting it on a bit of a hold for right now.
> 
> I know that I have some prompts, and I WILL get to them.. Hopefully one will be posted tomorrow, if I get the chance to finish it up.


End file.
